Biosynthetic pathways for alkanes and their oxygenated derivates, alkane-2,3-diols, alkane-1,2-diols, and multibranched fatty acids will be elucidated with tracer techniques, chemical degradation, combined gas liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry and enzymological techniques. Regulatory mechanisms for the channeling of acyl chains into reductive pathways and acyl lipids will be determined in Euglena gracilis and sebacious glands. The novel microsomal fatty acid synthetase will be characterized and the nature of its coupling with acyl-CoA reductase will be studied with ATP analogues and ESR techniques.